


Bite Me

by Hihoneyimdead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hihoneyimdead/pseuds/Hihoneyimdead
Summary: So Atsumu's boyfriend might be a vampire.That's hot as hell, but can hepleasebe a bit sexier about it?-A series of vampire sakuatsu oneshots to be updated randomly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Haikyuu fic, so thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Warnings for slight sexual content (not any actual sex or anything, just Atsumu talking about it) and mentions of blood (because vampires.)

Honestly, the sudden garlic allergy should’ve been the first sign.

As it is, Atsumu looks down at the dead body on his bathroom floor, throws up his hands, and leaves the room.

The neighbors upstairs are fucking. Person A screams, Person B screams, and plaster falls from the ceiling and onto Atsumu’s head as he passes through the hallway into the kitchen, where his lovely, beautiful, handsome, despicable excuse for a boyfriend is sipping at a white mug full of wine and watching an American reality show on his phone at the table.

Atsumu slides into the chair opposite him.

Sakusa doesn’t look up from his phone. “Who’s on top?”

“B,” Atsumu says without hesitation. He pauses, shakes his head. “Wait, no, I have a question.”

“I’m not going to answer.”

“Why is there a dead man in our apartment?”

“I can’t hear my show.”

“Omi-omi!”

“Miya, I will not hesitate to cut your disgusting excuse for a tongue out and use it as a sponge if you don’t shut up.”

Atsumu tilts his head consideringly. “That’s gonna be a dirty-ass sponge.”

“And you have a dirty-ass mouth. Now shut up or I’m spending the night with your brother.”

Atsumu slouches forward and rests his chin on the table with a pout. His boyfriend is a demon. “You wouldn’t.”

Instead of answering like a normal fucking person, Sakusa reaches across the table and slaps Atsumu across the back of the head.

“Shut up. I think Roderick is about to propose.”

Sakusa trips over the English name (it’s the one language he refuses to even think about learning.) It’s cute. Atsumu is charmed.

Not charmed enough to interrupt his boyfriend’s precious tv time, but also Sakusa may have killed one person tonight, and Atsumu would prefer to not be the second, thank you very much.

He waits until an ad break to try again, asking, “So, did you kill that dude in the bathroom?”

The normally unflappable Sakusa Kiyoomi drops his mug onto the floor. It shatters, and the wine doesn’t look entirely unlike blood as it pools beside Sakusa’s chair.

“Oh my God,” Sakusa says. “I thought I cleaned that up.”

His eyes are wide, and the hand still holding his phone is shaking. He looks pale- well, paler than usual, and as Atsumu watches him leave the table to get a broom and some paper towels to leave the floor, he could swear that his boyfriend’s feet don’t touch the ground.

He decides not to comment on that, though, because, contrary to Sakusa’s claims, Atsumu is a good boyfriend and a decent person. A great person, even.

Doesn’t mean he’s going to help clean up until the broom is unceremoniously shoved into his face with slightly more force than usual. Or that he won’t pull up a Halloween playlist on Spotify before accepting the dust pan thrown at his head. Or that he won’t press a kiss to the side of Sakusa’s neck as he stands, maybe with a little nip added for spice and flavor.

Sakusa huffs and scowls and drops to his knees to start sorting the bigger pieces of ceramic out from the rest. “You’re an asshole.”

“And you love me anyway.” Atsumu smirks and leans against the broom, hand on his hip. “Y’know, I don’t care if you’re a vampire. It’s kinda hot, honestly.”

“Shut up.”

“I just dunno how I feel about you leaving your dinners in the bathroom. You’d get pissed if I left my dinner in there while I took a shit.”

“I wasn’t taking a shit.”

“Yeah.” Atsumu nods sagely. “You were watching _Love Corral_.”

He narrowly manages to dodge a ceramic shard thrown at him and cackles.

And then he stops laughing when he turns around and sees it stuck in the wall so deep that he can barely see it.

“Atsumu, darling,” Sakusa says, sickly-sweet and not at all sincere. “Do you know the force it would take for me to do that to your skull?”

Atsumu thinks of poor Anonymous-san in the bathroom, and then of how long Sakusa could pin him to the wall with that kind of strength.

“Do you want me to get you some more towels?” he asks.

Sakusa wilts, just slightly, and adds two last shards to the pile. “Please.”

Atsumu passes a family picture in the hallway back from the closet and stops. It’s him, Osamu, their parents, and their respective shitty boyfriends from the holidays last year, a gift for Atsumu and Osamu’s Tokyo-based grandparents. Osamu’s face is covered with a sticky note with a dick drawn on it; it’s slowly peeling off the glass, and Atsumu kinda wants to replace it with a picture of a sad school bus next. Their parents are normal, because they’re fuckin’ angels most of the time, and Suna’s sticky note face is of a poorly-drawn version of Kirby. Atsumu put a halo above his own head before Sakusa replaced it with an arrow and a note reading _“Piece of Shit.”_

And then there’s Sakusa, significantly less pale than he is tonight and with a hint of a smile on his face. He has nothing desecrating that most holy of demonic-ugly faces, and he has a hand on Atsumu’s back. He’s beautiful.

When’s the last time Sakusa smiled like that? It hasn’t been that long, but now that Atsumu’s thinking about it, they haven’t even really been home at the same time in a few weeks. Almost two months.

Hm.

Atsumu plods back into the kitchen and passes the roll of paper towels down before grabbing the broom and dustpan and getting to work on the shard pile.

It’s silent for a moment save Sakusa’s show’s commercials.

And then Sakusa says, “You’re taking this a lot better than I had anticipated.”

Atsumu snorts. “Yeah, well, I love you. No weird vampire shit could change that.”

He flexes an arm, and Sakusa appropriately stares. “And I’ll beat anybody up who tries pulling any weird shit.”

Sakusa scowls, sitting up and crossing his arms. The wine seeps into his cactus-print pajama bottoms. “I can take care of myself.”

“As evidenced by Box Lunch-chan in the bathroom, yeah, but I’m your super tough and badass and cool boyfriend. I don’t want a hair on your pretty little head to get hurt trying to take on Hell’s Kitchen-”

“van Helsing.”

Atsumu waves a hand. “Whatever. I’m ripped as hell. No vampire hunter can get past me.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, though the corner of his mouth twitches. Atsumu could swoon right there. What a beautiful specimen of a nightmare. Charm in the body of a neurotic asshole. Pure sex in human form.

“Is that right,” Sakusa says. His eyes are lit up, just a little, and have they always been that rusty color? Gorgeous. Terrifying. _Hot_. “Well, I’ll leave it to you the next time one breaks in. I took care of this one, but I’m sure that your brawny man muscles can handle it.”

Atsumu blinks. Blinks again. Sticks his finger in his ear and wiggles it around. Did he just get complimented? By his boyfriend? Willingly? Openly? Soberly?

Sakusa’s eyes widen. “Oh my God, are you _crying?_ ”

Atsumu quickly wipes his tears on the back of his hand and turns to sweep with his back to his horrible, evil boyfriend. “No! I don’t cry.”

“You’re crying. Stop it.” Atsumu can hear the smile in Sakusa’s voice even if he can’t see it, and it’s enough to lift his heart to the heavens and make him question how the actual flying fuck they even managed to get together considering they’re both out of each other’s leagues and the only quiet moments in their apartment are when they’re both out during the day. “You’re ugly when you cry.”

“So I’m handsome when I smile, that’s what I’m hearing?”

“Your smile broke a mirror once.”

“A baby saw your face and cried.”

“That baby jumped out of its stroller and tried walking into traffic when you smiled at it.”

“The mother asked if you were on your way to plastic surgery.”

“Then she asked if you were your brother.”

Atsumu gasps and turns around, hand to his chest, face twisted into the very expression of outrage and dramatic shock.

Sakusa lifts an eyebrow. “Well?”

“You.” Atsumu lets out a breath and grips his broom tightly. “Shut up. You killed a man tonight, and I am your sole confidant, and you treat me like this?”

“Yes.”

“Fair enough,” Atsumu shrugs. He empties the dustpan into the garbage can and dumps the pan onto the floor next to it, leans the broom up against the wall, sits down, and immediately stands back up again to put the broom and dustpan away properly the moment Sakusa glares at him.

When he comes back, Sakusa is sipping at a fresh mug of wine, and he slides a cup of water across the table for Atsumu as he sits down. The cup has Hello Kitty on it (a moving-in present from Hinata, who got it as a moving-away gift from his sister, who got it as a birthday gift from her father.) The mug is printed with stars and absolutely stolen from Osamu’s apartment across town.

Atsumu finishes his water in one big gulp and ignores Sakusa’s flinch towards the sink. Nothing he’s not used to.

He nods at Sakusa’s mug. “‘S that wine or blood?”

“I’m not answering that question.”

“‘Cause I don’t think we have wine. Not since the last after party.”

They both shudder, albeit for different reasons.

“If I said it is blood, would you shut up and let me enjoy it in peace?”

“Nope.” Atsumu grins.

“Then it’s wine.”

“You’re no fun for a vampire.”

“You also said I was no fun as a human.”

Atsumu slumps back in his seat and stretches thoughtfully. “Yeah, but that was kinda hot. Now it’s just disappointing. Aren’t you supposed to be all-“ He puts on as terrible an American accent as he can and contorts his face into something probably resembling one of the stars on Sakusa’s show. “‘Hey, Atsumu, why don’t you come here and let me pound you so hard into the bed that you’ll be waving to our downstairs neighbors’. Or ‘Baby, you wanna go to a cool sex rave tonight?’. Not-” And he puts on his Sakusa Voice, significantly higher and airier than his own. “‘Shut your fucking mouth, Miya, I’m watching _Love Corral_ and won’t pin you to the bed.’”

Sakusa sips cooly at his drink. “Somebody’s needy tonight.”

“I can’t help it! You’re hot and I have needs!”

“Did you forget that there is a dead body in our bathroom? We can’t do anything until that is taken care of.”

“Ugh.” Atsumu groans and throws his head back. “Why did you have to become a vampire? I’d have taken us to, like, five sex raves by now!”

“You would have to kill me to get me to go to a sex rave.”

“Too unhygienic, I know, but maybe you could take me to a cool vampire bar and we could get drunk and cuddle when we got home.”

Sakusa sighs tiredly and gives him a Look. “Do you just want to cuddle?”

“Fucking yes!”

Atsumu groans, again, and Sakusa’s eyes soften like spoiled chocolates.

“We can cuddle when we dispose of the body,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu nearly jumps out of his chair and cheers. Nearly. As it is, he just beams and reaches across the table. He taps Sakusa’s wrist, and Sakusa flips his hand over and takes Atsumu’s in his. “Now shut up. Roderick is in the bullpen.”

Two hours later finds them in bed, hair damp from the rain and smelling of bleach. It’s awful. Atsumu’s nose burns. He buries his face into his boyfriend’s hair, anyway.

Sakusa grunts. “Stop that. You’re going to get snot in my hair.”

“You love my snot.”

“It might be the thing I love about you the least.”

“Hmm, what do you love about me the most?”

“The silence that comes when you shut your big mouth.”

“My favorite thing about you is your eyes.”

Sakusa pauses, and Atsumu just now realizes that he isn’t breathing. How long has he not noticed?

“I also like your smiles,” Atsumu continues. He loops an arm over Sakusa’s shoulders to poke at his lips; Sakusa grumbles. “You smile more than you’d think. I’m very observant.”

“You didn’t notice I was a vampire for two and a half months.”

“I didn’t get the chance to. Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve had a night in together?”

“...two and a half months.”

“Exactly! I missed you.”

“I didn’t miss you.”

“Nah, I know you did. You kept staring at me at lunch like a shoujo protagonist.”

Sakusa reaches behind himself to smack Atsumu upside the head, but he’s smiling, Atsumu knows. He can feel it in his soul.

Atsumu chuckles and pulls Sakusa closer to his chest, trying not to breathe in through his nose.

“I’m never gonna let you go now,” he mumbles. “You’re _my_ super strong and hot and strong vampire boyfriend.”

Sakusa does the unthinkable and lets out a quiet huff of a laugh, and Atsumu doesn’t even have time to be awed before he’s being pinned to the bed with Sakusa on his lap looking down at him with an actual, proper smile on his face.

And cue the awe, and the internal worshipping, and the internal (and external) curses because _how_ is this even _fair?_

“You said ‘strong’ twice,” Sakusa says. His mouth shakes like he’s trying to get rid of his smile; he’s failing miserably, a real rarity for the great and powerful Sakusa Kiyoomi. “I can’t believe I fell in love with you. You are such an idiot.”

Atsumu gives him a wide, crooked grin. “Told you you love me.”

“Shut up,” Sakusa says.

He leans down and kisses him, and it’s downright inhuman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah! I actually wrote this for fluff week last month but decided not to post it. Here it is instead!
> 
> Warnings for slight sexual content (not any actual sex or anything, just Atsumu making terrible innuendos) and mentions of blood (because vampires.)

“Hey, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa grunts from the other end of the couch, not looking up from his book. It’s _Dracula_ , and he’s been putting post-it notes in where he finds inaccuracies. Apparently Bram Stoker is just a fanboy bitch, whoever _that_ is. All Atsumu knows is that his boyfriend’s been paying more attention to the book than to him today, and that will _not_ stand.

“Omi. Omi Omi Omi.” Atsumu flops to the side, landing right in Sakusa’s lap. He turns onto his back and looks up at him with the most suggestive look he can muster at five in the evening. “Suck me off?”

He’s on the floor before he can even blink.

“ _Please_ stop saying that,” Sakusa says, sounding about as tired as he looks. He’s always ruffled this late in the week when he needs to go hunting for grub. The circles under his eyes are near as dark as his hair, and his hair is more frizz than curl and less shiny and soft than usual. He’s also cranky. Well. Crankier than usual.

“Saying what?” Atsumu asks, batting his eyes. He is innocent. The very picture of delicacy. Delicateness? Innocence. “I’m just asking if you want to feed off of me.”

“Do I need to kick you?”

“C’mon! You’re hungry, I’m available, no need to get our hands dirty going to some fucking dive bar downtown.”

Sakusa gives him a doubtful look. “You couldn’t feed a baby.”

Atsumu props himself up on his elbows with a frown. “Excuse you, I’m a goddamn meal.”

“A snack.”

“I am a snack!”

“You are a snack,” Sakusa nods. He runs his eyes over Atsumu’s face, lingers his gaze on his neck, and licks his lips almost imperceptibly. “An entire snack…”

“I’m hot as hell!”

“Unfortunately.”

“Soooo…” Atsumu pauses for dramatic effect. “Suck me off?”

Whatever sexy effect he had on Sakusa is ruined by that question, and Sakusa just scowls and sinks back into the couch.

“I would rather die,” he says.

“Technically-”

“Call me dead again and you’re on the couch tonight.”

Atsumu shrugs. “Eh.”

“I’m not dead.”

“I know.”

He does know. Sakusa’s heartbeat, while much fainter than it was in the past, is still present. Atsumu can sometimes feel it when they’re in bed with his head laying on Sakusa’s chest, or when Sakusa asks him to help him check his blood pressure ( _l-o-l_.) He still blushes, and he still sleeps. Usually. Sometimes. Well, he naps on the train to and from practice, and he sometimes zonks out in the kitchen or the living area during the day. One time he fell asleep in the middle of a shower and didn’t even notice Atsumu drawing dicks on his face with conditioner.

But also his face is kinda super hilarious every time Atsumu calls him dead. A corpse. A zombie. Dare he say, a vampire? The living dead, with an equal emphasis on both.

Atsumu sits up and leans back against the couch. Sakusa immediately starts running a hand through his hair, and it’s paradise.

“But, like, you could just feed from me,” Atsumu says. Sakusa digs his nails into Atsumu’s scalp, and Atsumu winces.

“I said no. It’s dangerous.”

“Yes, and? You’re hungry, and I’m an all-you-can-eat buffet.”

“No, you are a human man. You will run out of blood.”

“Yeah, well-”

“You only need to lose forty percent of your blood to die. I’m not taking that risk.”

Atsumu’s heart should not be all fluttery at talks of his death. Damn Sakusa Kiyoomi and his stupid sexy voice and stupid sexy way of explaining things like he’s talking to an idiot.

He tilts his head back and flutters his eyelashes. Sakusa’s cheeks go pink and he gulps and shoves Atsumu’s head back down almost hard enough to give him whiplash.

“Disgusting,” Sakusa snaps, not sounding at all disgusted. “Keep your eyes to yourself.”

Atsumu smiles and reaches back with both hands, removing Sakusa’s hands from his hair and linking their fingers together. His hands are cold, they’re always cold, but Atsumu really doesn’t give a shit.

He tilts his head back again and suddenly finds himself very fascinated with the way Sakusa sinks into his clothes when embarrassed. It’s cute. He’s cute. It’s Atsumu’s shirt he’s wearing, and it’s just a bit too small in the shoulders and it’s very much not something that a grown man can sink into. Adorable.

“Kiyoomi,” Atsumu says, voice deadly serious. “I love you. So damn much.”

“That’s fucking gay.” Sakusa half-smiles and leans down so that their noses are brushing. “I love you, too.”

His lips taste like rust and chocolate. It’s a gross combination, but Atsumu could never get tired of it, of him, and never will. As far as he’s concerned, they’re in this for eternity, whether his boyfriend likes it or not.

“Babe?” Atsumu murmurs, voice soft against his boyfriend’s lips. He waits for Sakusa’s acknowledging grunt to continue. “Suck me off?”

Getting smacked in the side of the head hard enough to kill a horse is maybe not worth the joke, and neither is the kiss ending, but the genuine smile on Sakusa’s face as he pushes Atsumu’s head to the floor and laughs like a bell just might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hihoneyimdying?s=21) if you want for me complaining about my wips and previews of things to come. Currently on my complaints list is an iwaoi x-files au and Oikawa in general. 
> 
> Anyway, I did write this before I learned their characters properly, so sorry about any differences in quality between this short little chapter and my most recent fic. Which you should read. Just saying.


End file.
